Captured!
by drade666
Summary: Gabriel is captured by his fellow angel siblings only to be tortured by Michael but how will Drade react to seeing her mate in such dismay?


_**CAPTURED!**_

"Where is she?" Barked the brunette angel her white wings flaring in anger behind her

"Tell us!" Barked a second this time dark haired angel his wings also flaring behind him

Gabriel gave his usual smirk with a huffed laugh as blood ran down the shackles binding him over his head. You would think he'd know when to shut his trap but like his mate he didn't even with wounds now coating his body from being cut with angel blades and blood soaking his jeans as it ran from his bare torso, face and arms he still found enough strength to use that ridiculous smirk of his while telling his brothers and sisters where to shove it. The angel's were trying to get him to spill the location of his mate…Drade cause currently she was the only thing standing between the angel's and the Winchester's but her magic was too strong, they couldn't locate her so instead they captured the one thing that meant anything to her, Gabriel. As he hung by his wrists, bound by angel cuffs Gabriel couldn't help but wonder just how stupid his fellow angel's were…what made them think he'd spill the location of his mate, the one he loves? No wonder they were loosing the war.

"Oh you will tell us brother" came a smooth familiar voice

"Michael! You bastard! You set this up?" Gabriel growled in anger at the older archangel currently inhabiting the body of Adam Winchester.

"Gabriel, you're my brother so please join us once more and annul your bound with that abomination" Michael offered

"Forget it!" Gabriel barked back

"Too bad, I was hoping to avoid this but now you've forced me to do it" Michael sighed as he snapped his fingers. The two angel's walked out of the room into another at the gesture.

"Forcing you to, HA! Michael no one forces us to do anything, your doing it cause you want to" Gabriel informed his brother bitterly as the two angel's from before returned and Gabriel's sudden cockiness disappeared as color drained from his face at what they were carrying.

"You remember these…don't you brother?" Michael asked snidely as he took one of the iron rings with red symbols written on it from the angels. Gabriel remembered all right it was hard to forget what Michael had done to him all those years ago especially when the wounds left behind had only just begun to heal over.

"Now, show me your wings" Michael snarled as he grabbed Gabriel's chin to force him to look at him. Gabriel struggled against his binds but it was no use they had already drained his strength.

"Please brother, don't do this!" Gabriel pleaded with Michael still refusing to release his wings from his vessel.

"The time for debate is over! Either bring them out yourself or I'll force them out!" Michael barked. Gabriel knew Michael was serious and he also knew he was trapped so in utter defeat Gabriel gritted his teeth, closed his eyes then released his 6 golden colored wings from his vessel unfurling them then swiftly tucking them in as tight as he could to his back cause he knew what was coming next. Michael did the honors himself as he grabbed the top largest wing of Gabriel's then pierced the iron ring through the old hole near the top of the arch that had recently healed over. Gabriel bit back a cry as the pain shot through him while Michael attached a chain to the ring to join the one holding his hands above his head in the ceiling. Gabriel still struggled causing further damage to his wings making blood run over the golden feathers as the holes opened further with each movement he made, by the time Michael was done applying a ring to each wing tears were streaming down Gabriel's face mingling with blood from his lip from having bitten through it.

"Please don't cry little brother, it already breaks my heart to have to do this don't make it any worse" Michael pleaded coyly with Gabriel as he lifted his head once more.

"Screw…you!" Gabriel spat as he panted heavily

Michael dropped Gabriel's head as he walked back behind Gabriel who braced himself for what he knew Michael was about to do. Michael drew his angel blade then flicked a wrist, gesturing for the other angel's to leave them, which they swiftly complied to as they took off. Michael ran the tip of his blade down Gabriel's spine making him shiver as it stopped just above the waist line of his jeans before traveling back up where he made a clean cut at the base of his right bottom wing, slitting the muscle. Gabriel cried out this time as he felt the fresh blood run down his side before feeling the blade sliding over his skin once more, along the arch of his right top wing until it left his skin all together but not for long as Michael plunged the blade through his wing right in the center. Gabriel screamed bloody murder as white-hot pain shot through him at lightening speed but his cry was chocked off as long slender fingers wrapped around one of his oil glands sending a new sensation through him.

Gabriel's mind raced "that bastard was going to have his way with him in more then one way" Gabriel thought as Michael fondled his gland making him wreath. Gabriel was no fool he knew why Michael was doing this and it had nothing to do with the obvious, after an angel or archangel has mated only that mate is aloud to smell like him or her, it was a show of dominance that Michael was trying to put on here nothing more. Michael slicked up his hand with Gabriel's oil then wrenched his sword from Gabriel's wing making him cry out again as Michael started smearing the oil down Gabriel's back.

"Do I smell like her now? Do I smell like that skank?" Michael asked coyly

"Shut…your…mouth!" Gabriel gritted out threw clenched teeth as sweat rolled down his face.

"And this…this blasphemous thing…was her gift to you?" Michael asked as he ran the tip of his blade over the pentagram with roses burned across Gabriel's shoulders before swiping across it creating a deep cut over the mark.

"Bastard!" Gabriel cried out more in pain then anything else

"Your oil has slicked the insides of that whore! That abomination! It sickens me to have it on my hands" Michael chortled as he slid his blade down Gabriel's back again next to his hand. Gabriel tried not to listen to Michael's cruel words as it did nothing except elicit an anger in him that he couldn't vent anyways, instead he tried to think of Drade, her captivating beauty, her hypnotizing emerald eyes that had entranced him into loving her in the first place and that brilliant, smooth, velvet laugh of hers that had cemented him in to becoming the trickster in the first place just so as he could hear it…. yes that was far better then the way Michael's blade broke his flesh or how his hand crept further down his back or when finally he slid it beneath the waist band of his jeans. Michael was a sick bastard but Gabriel hadn't realized how sick until this moment.

Drade stared aimlessly at the junkyard behind Bobby's place from his porch where she was leaning against one of the rotted posts. The expression she wore was one of concern and determination cause for over a month now she along with the boys and Bobby had been searching tirelessly for Gabriel. Drade had only blocked pain from their bond after all so she could still feel his sorrow making her search become even more dire for her mate.

"Drade! Drade!" Sam cried out as he ran on to the porch from the house with excitement in his voice.

"What?" Drade asked rather blandly as she continued to stare at the junkyard

"We found him!" Sam exclaimed with a huge smile on his face

"Show me!" Drade's voice was stern and her eyes flashed like stones as she turned to finally face Sam making him take a step backwards.

Once inside they looked at the map that they had used to find Gabriel via a spell Cas gave them before returning to looking for Lucifer. Sam pointed to an area on the map that was mostly farmland but his research told him that there was an old warehouse out there that had been abandoned years ago.

"Great, we leave immediately!" Drade ordered as she stood up to walk away

The boys left with Drade leading the way in her Hurst before spinning into a parking lot ready to take on anything that got in her path. Drade leapt from the vehicle not even bothering to wait for Sam and Dean as she barreled through the front door throwing all caution to the wind. Drade's anger flared as she dispatched angel after angel who dared to attack her until she reached a set of double doors where she could distinctly feel the grace of Gabriel from behind them but it was weak. The shock came when Michael suddenly appeared in front of the doors slightly behind the two angels guarding them.

"Now this I wasn't counting on but seeing as you've found us there's really no point in sticking around" Michael smirked at Drade

"You son of a bitch! Where's Gabriel?" Drade barked her voice echoing off the walls of the warehouse.

"In there, you can have him, I've had my fun" Michael scoffed one last time before disappearing with the other angels.

"Gabriel" Drade whispered as she took off through the double doors only to stop in her tracks. Gabriel was hanging limply by his wrists still suspended above him with his head hung as blood dripped from his mouth to the paved ground below, his body was cut up and his wings were in tatters as they hung limp as well from the iron rings she'd heard him describe before. Drade's heart shattered as she swallowed hard she approached her mate cautiously reaching up once she was close enough only to notice her hand was shaking. Gabriel moaned, a sound that shot straight through Drade like an arrow making her movements much swifter now as she reached up to cup Gabriel's face in her hands, making him focus on her.

"Gabriel! Gabriel! Oh thank the gods! Here, I'll get you down…" Drade trailed off as her hand moved to Gabriel's back causing a look of surprised confusion to snap across her face when her hand landed in something slick. Drade pulled her hand back around to where she could see it rubbing her fingers together as realization hit her square in the face…it was oil, Gabriel's oil that's also when she noticed that Gabriel's jeans were undone.

"Oh Gabe, what did he do to you my love?" Drade whispered her voice catching in her throat as she leaned her forehead against his. Just then Sam and Dean ran in to see the sight that Drade had already been introduced to only to ask the same question.

"Drade? Is he…?" Sam trailed off not sure if he wanted the answer

"No, he's alive" Drade responded as she gestured with her head for the boys to come help her in getting him down. Sam and Dean stood below as Drade cut the chains with a flip before landing on her feet behind Gabe as he fell into Sam and Dean's arms.

"What is this all over him?" Dean asked as the oil transferred from Gabriel's body to Dean's clothing.

"It's oil," Drade told him plainly as her broken heart showed plainly on her face.

Drade walked over to pick up her injured mate in her arms cradling him as she started walking out trying to be mindful of his wings. Gabriel rested his head on Drade's collarbone as she carried him inhaling deeply trying to catch as much of her scent as possible to clear away the scent of Michael to let him know he was safe. Drade didn't leave Gabriel's side for the entire trip back to Bobby's house; Sam drove her Hurst while Dean drove his Impala. Once back at Bobby's house Drade carried Gabriel up stairs to one of the extra bedrooms where she closed the door not letting anyone in for hours as she worked on Gabriel's injuries both physically and mentally. When the boys finally got concerned enough after Drade hadn't come out for over 24 hours Sam finally decided to take a peek inside only to see an almost heart breaking sight. Gabriel was curled in Drade's lap with his hands clenched around her top and his face buried in her shoulder obviously crying…no sobbing as Drade simply held him close to her while making soothing sounds of encouragement to him and stroking the back of his neck gently. Sam wasn't sure if Gabriel was sobbing out of pain or what but he decided that the question could wait as he simply closed the door to leave them alone.

Gabriel's recovery was slower then it had ever been, he didn't come out of the room for days, only letting Drade even approach the door. When he finally did come out of the room Gabriel was not his usual self, if someone would get too close he'd wince, if you snuck up on him he'd jump also he watched everyone with mistrusting eyes except for Drade who he never let leave his side for too long. Gabriel's wings took months to recover but eventually they started to get their golden color back as the feathers filled in but the spots where the rings had been forced through left holes once more. Gabriel had described to Drade what exactly Michael had done to him but he refused to tell anyone else cause the memory was hard enough to recall with Drade let alone with boys but Drade did take a moment to explain to the boys the bases of what happened and let's just say that when she started to explain that Gabriel's jeans were undone they got the picture with out details. Finally though after 6 months of a high strung, injured archangel in their midst Gabriel was finally calming down, to the point where one day Sam walked into the living room to find him and Drade curled up on the couch together watching a movie. Drade had her legs both crooked underneath her on the one side while Gabriel was perfectly placed in the space they created beside her with his arm under his head on her lap while Drade's fingers gently stroked through his dirty blonde hair. For the first time in months he looked happy, maybe even at peace a little, which brought a smile to Sam's face cause after all Gabe was a part of their team now.


End file.
